Samples of human neuromelanin were purified and prepared for W-band measurements. Measurements were performed using neuromelanin isolated from substantia nigra specimens from 14 patients. Samples derived from young patients were extremely weak. In neuromelanin from middle-aged and old patients, the signal of manganese was recorded, as well as the signal from semiquinones.